


Pequeño Cuervo

by KyuremKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuremKing/pseuds/KyuremKing
Summary: El Cuervo de Tres Ojos tiene muchas cosas que contar al niño, pero todo será a su debido tiempo. ¿Que descubrirá el pequeño cuervo en este mundo diferente al que conocemos?
Kudos: 1





	Pequeño Cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Una canción de Hielo y Fuego / Juego de tronos no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a George RR Martin.
> 
> Personaje hablando: "... .."
> 
> Personaje pensando: "(... ..)"

**Pequeño Cuervo**

La cueva oscura con raíces por todas las partes en la que había estado acostado desapareció de su visión en un instante. Ahora se había en un lugar que conocía bien, había escalado sus torres y tejados cientos de veces.

Este era su hogar, este era Invernalia.

Pero era diferente, no reconocía ninguno de los rostros de las personas que pasaban junto a él y que en algunos casos le atraban.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" Le dijeron al anciano junto a él. Era alto y delgado, todo su cabello se había vuelto blanco, no siempre había sido blanco y también una extraña marca de color vino se hallaba en el lado derecho de su rostro.

"A veces para avanzar es necesario retroceder" Fue la enigmática respuesta del anciano. "Observa" El anciano apunto con uno de sus dedos a un par de niños que peleaban abajo, en el patio.

El niño mas mayor bloqueó la espada del joven con su escudo y le arremetió con la espada varias veces. El joven bloqueó la espada con su escudo pero después de un par de golpes el escudo fue separado y el alcalde le dio un golpe en la rodilla haciendo que el pequeño cayese.

"Es mi tío Benjen" Dijo refiriéndose al niño pequeño que estaba siendo ayudado por el alcalde a levantarse.

"¿Y quién es el otro?" El anciano le tuvo.

"No lo sé" Respondió. "Me recuerda a Jon" Añadió.

El anciano se apoyó en la barandilla de la pasarela de madera en la que estaban y afectados a los niños, el alcalde parecía estar dándole unos consejos al tío Benjen, a su lado alguien parecido a Jory observaba a los niños.

Oyeron el trote de un caballo que entró por las puertas del patio. Una yegua blanca que había montado una vez. Pero en ese entonces era una yegua anciana que ayudaba a los niños a aprender a montar. Pero en este momento, frente a sus ojos era una joven y rápida montura.

La yegua se encuentra hacia los niños y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. "Deberías dejar el presumir" El niño mayor le dijo al jinete.

Una niña desmontó del caballo como si hubiera nacido en él, era más alta que el tío Benjen, pero menos que el niño desconocido.

"¿Arya?" El parecido de su hermana con el jinete era impresionante, como dos gotas de agua pero la niña que parecía era mayor que su hermana. También llevaba un arco de madera blanca que conocía, Meera era quien llevaba ese arco en este momento.

"No" dijo El anciano.

"Lyanna" Su tío Benjen dijo a la niña que se acercó a ellos.

"¿Mi tía Lyanna ?, vi su estatua en las criptas, padre nunca habla de ellas" Le dijo al anciano quien asintió.

"Jajajaja" La estruendosa risa de un hombre se escuchó a través del patio. Vestía una armadura de cuero hervido pero llevaba una capa ... blanca?

"Ese es ..." Miró al anciano quien le devolvió la mirada y después miró al niño mayor.

"Ese es el príncipe Lorcan, el marido de mi tía Lyanna"

"En este momento solo es su prometido, pero sí algún día será su marido" El anciano le dio la razón.

"Y ese caballero es ser Tristifer Rivers" El anciano volvió a estar de acuerdo con él.

"Parecen felices"

"Como tú lo fuiste una vez" El anciano le dijo.

"Vete, estamos entrenando" Su tío Benjen le dijo a la tía Lyanna.

"No creo que eso sea le puede llamar llamar entrenar, establece comer polvo" Su tía Lyanna le dijo a Benjen quien pisotea el suelo con fuerza.

"Todos tenemos que comer polvo en algún momento Lady Lyanna, así es como se aprende" El hombre parecido a Jory le dijo a su tía.

"Según recuerdo tú también fallaste con ese arco muchas veces" El príncipe Lorcan le dijo a su tía.

"Ese arco" El arco de la tía Lyanna y que ahora Meera llevará. "Padre le prometió a Arya que algún día ese arco sería suyo" La expresión en la cara del anciano cambió como si hubiera grabado algo que le traía nostalgia.

"Ese arco fue un regalo de Lorcan a Lyanna" El anciano le dijo.

"Pero ese arco fue tuyo, escuché que fue encontrado en el Muro"

"Es hora de irnos" El anciano intervino.

"Pero quiero ver más" El rostro del anciano se endureció y colocó su mano en su hombro con un fuerte agarre. La visión de su hogar fue cambiada por una cueva oscura, ya no podría sentir sus piernas, volcar a ser solo un inválido. Se recostó para mirar al anciano atrapado en el interior de un árbol por sus raíces

"Por fin me enseñas algo que me importa, pero me apartas de ello" Le recriminó al anciano.

"El fondo del mar es hermoso, pero si estas mucho tiempo te ahogas" El anciano le respondió.

"No me ahogaba, estaba en casa" Le dijo al anciano quién no sintió emoción.

"De verdad crees que yo no ansío volver a ver su rostro, sentir su piel bajo mis dedos. Crees que yo no deseo volver a estar allí, en su regazo, sentir el calor que solo una madre puede dar a su hijo. O crees que no deseo escuchar mi risa y la de mis hermanos, ver el rostro del niño con el que jugué y que me hizo esto "El anciano le dijo tocándose el rostro allí donde tenía una fe cicatriz.

Solo pudo guardar silencio ante las palabras del anciano, desde que había conocido no había demostrado tanta emoción.

"Lo hago Bran Stark, pronto ya no podré verlos, pero me uniré con ellos muy pronto. Pero tú podrás verlo todo algún día pero no será hoy". Y fue lo último que el anciano le dijo en todo el día. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Este fanfic no es canónico con Hielo y Fuego, podría decir que es una desviación pero tiene partes de verdad en él.
> 
> No se cuantos capítulos de este fanfic escribiré pero serán pocos cortos y pocos.
> 
> Si realmente os a gustado por favor dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios.
> 
> Adiós y mucha salud para todos.


End file.
